the curse that changed my life
by volturixoalecxo
Summary: instead of maria another girl moves to moonacre valley genevieve merryweather the moon princess after a run in with the de noirs she falls for robin himself but with trouble along the way will there relationship pull through or will they be apart forever read and find out robin/oc rated T for future
1. Chapter 1

Well guys my fourth story here hope you like it I've watched the secret of moonacre lots of times and I absolutely love it soooooo here we go

_

chapter 1

moving to the valley

I listened to the priest as he droned on I just couldn't feel anything any more everyone I loved his gone.

Hi my name is Genevieve merryweather I'm sixteen years old I have dirty blonde hair which reaches just below my butt, I have chocolate brown eyes with bits of gold In them long black eye lashes.

My mother died when I was eight and my father passed away just two weeks ago, after the priest finished I dropped a rose onto his coffin then placed another rose on my mothers grave next to my fathers.

I looked over at the pavilion to see a boy about the same age as me with curly dark brown hair covered by a bowler hat a chocker round his neck with bird feathers sticking out, a black shirt with a leather jacked leather trousers and black boots with a few bracelets tied around each wrist with a piece of black material tied across his face so all you could see was his mouth and his eyes which were so brown they were almost black.

I looked back up to see my governess Mrs heliotrope, I've never really got on with her she gave me a stern look then looked back at the funeral she started to head to the directors office to see if father left a will I followed her and looked over my shoulder but the boy was no longer there.

'' but papa can't have been in London when he wrote to me to say he was coming home he wouldn't have lied to me '' father was a cournel '' sorry, but he did leave you this as your inheritance '' he handed my an old leather bound dusty book I brushed it of and looked at the title '' the ancient chronicles of moonacre valley '' '' come Genevieve we need to get back home and pack.

I had just finished packing the last of my clothes most city girls preferred their cage dresses, but I preferred gowns I changed into my white night gown and picked up the book papa left me I started to read but then slammed the book shut and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up and got the clothes I left out last night and changed into them I wore a dark red dress with black ribbon threaded through a red circlet with had ruby droplets hanging down with brown lace boots and a black cloak and headed stairs with my bags to the door but was stopped by miss heliotrope '' red that is no way to dress ''.

red was my nick name '' well this is the way I want to dress '' '' oh fine '' I headed out the door to the carriage '' you'll be miss Genevieve merryweather then '' he came round and took my bags '' thank you, and most people call me red '' he placed my bags in the back of the carriage and I climbed in soon after miss heliotrope climbed in the other side and we set off.

Time skip xxoxoxoxoox

I leant out the carriage window and shouted to digweed I learnt his name was digweed '' what happening have we arrived '' but he just ignored me and went along with unlocking the gate '' the man's obviously a half wit '' miss heliotrope remarked and I started to laugh.

I went to go back in the carriage but some one grabbed my arms and tried to pull me out I started to scream and struggle I vaguely noticed they were wearing all black I pulled the sewing needle of the cotton, from the design I had been sewing and dragged it across there hand.

They let out a cry of pain and let me go I slid back into the carriage then it suddenly lurched forward and I heard the gate clang shut behind us and also a shout of anger I looked out the carriage window to see the two men who I was certain were de noirs like in papa's book one of them pointed at me and shouted '' you cant stay in there forever and when you leave we will get you princess ''.

we arrived at the house or should I say mansion about an hour later we climbed out and grabbed our bags the sun was setting flashing beautiful red orange and yellow streaks across the sky, I looked towards the door way to see a figure move out of the darkness '' welcome to moonacre '' …

**sorry its so short but I just wanted to get that bit out of the way and also I din't want to go through the whole carriage ride and leaving the house as we all know what happens but I hope you like it and I promise robin will be in it soon sooo hope you liked it so far the next chapter will be longer xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the de noirs

Hey guys chapter 2 I've put two up at once so you've got something to read soooo here ya go xoxoxoxox

chapter 2

meeting the de noirs

'' unfortunate circumstances, there we are nothing to be done ''.

he walked down the steps '' and you must be my niece '' '' yes its a pleasure to meet you uncle '' I held out my hand for him to shake it but he merely looked away '' miss heliotrope '' '' oh sir benjamin what journey we've had just and hour form this very door we were accosted by a bunch of ruffians-''.

'' madam please I'll here your fascinating stories some other time if I may '' he turned and headed into the house we were lead into a room which had a large fire place.

It was lit and yo could here the wood crackling and the flames casting shadows across the room it had two chairs which looked like they had seen better days.

Miss heliotrope let out a gasp and I took a few steps back in shock

because there sat a large black and brown dog with glowing red

eyes it started to bark at us '' his name is wrolf there are those who find him alarming, he can kill in an instant but your a merryweather he very probably wont harm you ''.

he lead us down a few corridors until we came to one which lead off to the left up to a tower '' miss heliotrope your room is at the end of the hall.

The hall was pitch black at the end, miss heliotrope took a few nervous steps down the hall '' come along Genevieve I'm sure your room will be next to mine '' she held out her hand to me '' no gen-'' I cut him off '' I'd prefer to go by red most people call me that '' '' okay then _red _will be up In the tower '' '' but … uncle … I '' ''' perhaps you would like to inspect your room before you turn you nose up at it.

We headed up the stair case until we came to a small wooden door

he gestured to it then headed back down the stairs without saying another word '' good night uncle, charmed I'm sure '' I turned back to the door and went into the room.

I put my bag down on the floor got dressed in my night gown and climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep (guys I promise I will describe the room another time but I couldn't be bothered now).

I woke to the sun shining through the curtains of the French doors leading to the balcony I got up and showered then went to get my bags only to find it gone from were I put it last night.

I looked round the whole of the room then decided to check in the walk in closet I opened the door to find all of my clothes hung up '' hmm strange '' I walked back you then did I notice a dress on the chair it was dark purple with sliver beads decorating the stitching and an L embroided on the sleeve.

I held it up to myself '' oh no, definitely not '' I walked back into the closet and put on a black corset with red ribbon threaded through which ended just below my chest with a white blouse with a red flower pattern on with black jeans and lace up boots which went three quarters of the way up my legs with a red jacket that had a golden design going up the arm which ended just under my chest.

I put my hair in a fish tail braid and tied it with a red ribbon at the bottom then grabbed papa's book and headed down the stairs to breakfast I walked Into the dining room but was stopped by uncle '' where did you get this '.

]' he gestured t the book '' oh … papa left it to me '' '' well he had no right to '' he pulled it out of my hands '' this belongs here ''.

then he walked off '' but that mine '' I then ran to miss heliotrope who was stuffing he face full of scrambled egg '' tell him, tell him he cant take my fathers book from me '' '' good gracious Genevieve where's your self restraint ''.

'' but he cant just go around-'' '' don't worry I'm sure he just keeping it somewhere safe for you, sit down have you porridge '' I pulled a chair out and sat across form miss heliotrope.

Digweed then placed a bowl of porridge in font of me and some slices of toast, uncle then sat down '' Genevieve you must try this ''miss heliotrope gestured to the food then shovelling more into her mouth '' hmm a dish best served in silence I'm told '' uncle said in a cold tone.

Obviously stating she should be quiet but she didn't get the message

and carried on '' oh … hmm … interesting '' uncle then poured some tea into a cup, but then instead of getting milk like I thought he would he reached for and egg.

'' uncle you ought to return my fathers book to me '' he looked at me for a moment then proceeded to grab an egg crack it against the cup and let the egg fall into the tea he then drank it me and miss heliotrope both looked at his strange drink with questioning looks.

'' you certainly have a very, very good cook sir Benjamin have you … um … have yo had her long '' she questioned '' madam no woman has set foot in the house for years and forgive me but the silence was blissful ''.

but miss heliotrope still didn't get the message and carried on still '' well I must say the country food is doing wonders for my trapped wind '' '' god sakes woman cant a man enjoy a meal in his own home in silence ''.

'' well do tell us uncle why did you invite such irritating and noisy females into your nice quiet house I'd love to know '' '' my useless brother dies in debt and it falls on me to take you in, the man was a cowardly good for nothing ''.

'' sir Benjamin '' miss heliotrope shouted I slammed my fists down of the table and stood up '' how dare you say that my father was a cournel '' '' yes and he died in debt owing money to half the regiment '' '' he fought for his country ''.

I said my voice getting low and angry '' and got him self killed in a back street gambling game '' I sat back down in my seat in shock '' no but he wouldn't take money from me would he damn fool and his pride, you are a merryweather and moonacre is where you belong ''.

I sat back in my chair and let the tears roll down my cheeks I sat there for a good five minuets before anyone noticed, uncle then stood abruptly digweed bring me my whip '' he said then headed out the door.

'' you weren't expecting me to-'' '' she cant ride can she '' uncle said standing by a large dark brown horse with a black mane '' sir Benjamin it is a fact a woman shouldn't sit upon a horse they are unstable there viscous OHH '' screamed miss heliotrope as digweed brought up a large horse which was a strange colour it was black with a pure white mane and tail and white diamond on its forehead.

Miss heliotrope backed up and managed to stand in horse droppings '' that'll be the horse nuggets then miss '' digweed said hold back a laugh '' I think this may be an appropriate time for me to retire, take care red '' she then headed back into the house ''.

'' come every merryweather can ride its in the blood this is midnight '' he pointed to the strange coloured horse I got upon the gorse and we set off for a trot round the surrounding village.

'' its getting late we should be heading back '' '' uncle I'm really enjoying this can I stay out a little longer '' '' only if you stay here remember I can only vouch for your safety if you stay here, keep out of the forest '' '' okay goodbye uncle '' he then road of on atlas

I was slowly trotting along the edge of the forest '' what's so special about the forest anyway ''.

then I heard a high pitch screaming I dismounted midnight and followed the noise (guys this is not going to be exactly like the film just to let you know) I walked deeper into the forest then I saw a rabbit in a stranger sort of trap I walked over '' you poor little thing who did this to you ''.

'' here how do you open this thing '' '' one trap, two catches '' I looked up to see the same boy at the funeral and who tried to pull me out of the carriage '' what do you want '' he just laughed then three more came out of the forest '' one of them grabbed my shoulders I recognised him as the other boy who attacked us.

I struggled in his grip '' that's girls, catch an animal and cant resist coming to help '' '' you de noirs aren't you '' '' hmm not dressed like a proper moon princess now are we ''.

the other one tried to grab me but I turned round and started punching him then robin I learnt his name was as one of his friends said grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder '' PUT ME DOWN '' I screamed and started to hit his back '' feisty one there robin '' one of the boys behind us said he was dressed similar to robin but he had blonde hair.

'' just stop struggling '' '' NO '' I shouted and started hitting his back again then I heard horses coming towards up '' well, well what do we have here '' a deep gruff voice said '' the moon princess farther '' robin said hold on ' father he must be coeur de noir ' I thought to my self I heard uncle muttering things about him under his breath when we arrived.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts by being thrown onto the floor by robin I landed with a loud thud and looked up at the coeur, he was a large man with long black hair a slightly wrinkled face and we was lifting a black mask up from his face.

'' well I must say she Is a pretty one '' '' what do you think robin '' he said climbing down from the horse he strode up to me '' well '' I took my chance while he was looking at his son I kicked his shins and ran for it.

'' GET HER '' I heard someone shout from behind me but id didn't look back I just kept on going I then heard pounding footsteps behind me but not just one but four sets I knew it was robin and by the rest of his little gang.

I ran for about an hour without stopping twisting round trees and changing directions the footsteps had disappeared long ago but I didn't stop just in case it was growing dark the sun casting different colours across the sky I collapsed underneath a willow tree.

Hidden from view by the long hanging branches the created a curtain around me and just by the trunk there was a small circle of branches that twisted into what looked like a small house I crawled inside to tired to walk and let sleep take over.

The snapping of branches woke me up it was pitch black I crawled out of my hiding place and looked out from the cover of the branches there was nothing there ' I need to find home ' I started walking I what I _thought _the key word here thought was the direction of home.

' _why didn't you run back the way they carried you fool ' _my inner voice said ' _because I panicked ' _I said back great now I'm talking to myself I carried on walking stumbling a couple of times then I heard the sound of twigs breaking behind me I turned round and looked into the darkness but couldn't see anything.

So I turned back around but my mistake was not looking where I was going as I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a hill I landed in a head at the bottom my clothes ripped and torn my hair full of twigs.

I tried to stand but let out a scream and collapsed back onto the floor I couldn't put any weight on my left ankle it looked like it might be broken or dislocated I slipped of my boots and discarded them on the floor to get a better look at my ankle.

But I felt gentle hands move across my ankle I looked up to see … robin de noir I tried to crawl backwards but didn't get very far '' don't be scared '' he said soothingly he slipped one of his arms under my legs and the other round my back and picked me up off the floor.

He started walking in the opposite direction a had come '' wh-where are y-you taking me '' I stuttered nervously '' don't worry I'm taking you home, put you arms around my neck '' I did as he ordered and gave him a slight smile which he returned.

He shifted me in his arms and I let out a muffled cry of pain into his chest '' I'm sorry '' he said gazing down at me '' for what '' '' for this if I hadn't of took you to my father then you wouldn't be out here right now ''.

'' robin its not your fault '' '' hmm it seems you know my name but I don't know yours '' '' its Genevieve but I prefer to go by red '' '' well then red am I forgiven '' '' yes '' we walked for a couple more minuets in companionable silence '' here '' he said reaching the back door he set me back down he then seemed to looked lime he was arguing with him self then something seemed to snap inside of him and he crashed his lips onto mine.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me closer we both pulled back after a while in need of air and robin rested his forehead against mine '' I have to go ''.

then he disappeared into the darkness I banged on the door and it opened to reveal digweed '' miss come in everyone's been so worried '' he said ushering me into the house he sat me down on the ragged chair by the fire.

'' oh Genevieve '' cried miss heliotrope she came blundering into the room '' oh look at you '' she said fussing with '' where have you been '' shouted uncle '' I got taken by the de noirs but managed to escape but got lost in the woods, but if was able to find my way back '' I said leaving out the part about robin.

'' go upstairs and clean up '' '' but '' '' NOW '' screamed uncle '' fine '' I then proceeded to hobble up the stairs I got into my room it had a large bed with white sheets and blue quilt cover on (the room isn't going to be exactly the same as the film).

there was a large fire place embedded with shells in different patterns and the walls were painted just like the village I passed through with uncle and the horses and the ceiling was painted just like the sky with lots of stairs across it which looked like they were actually shining but that was just my imagination.

It also had a large desk and a chair and a sofa by the fire, I went into the closet and put on some dark blue pyjama bottoms and a white long sleeved top and I put a black cardigan over the top.

Then I heard a knock on my door '' come in '' the door opened to reveal digweed '' hello miss, I need to see you ankle '' I sat down on the sofa and digweed checked my ankle he bandaged it up '' its jjst a nasty sprain it should be fine in a couple of days ''.

'' thank you '' he then left and I slipped a pair of woolly socks over the top and got the quilt of my bed walked over to the balcony and opened the door and sat on one of the many chairs on the balcony which looks out across the forest.

I sat there for a couple of minuets then headed back into my room I left the balcony door open to let the moon light in put the fire out and on the sofa I wrapped the quilt around me and went to sleep.

I woke up and looked round it was still dark '' is you ankle okay now '' I went to scream but a hand covered my mouth '' it just me I looked at the smirking face of robin.

He took his hand away from my mouth '' so as I was saying is your ankle all right '' '' yeah its just a sprain '' he sat down at the bottom of the sofa I moved so I was sitting next to him.

he wrapped his arms round me and I rested my head on his shoulder '' did you tell your uncle that I brought you back '' '' no I thought it was best to leave that part out, uncle wouldn't be to happy '' I started to drift off again '' tired '' '' no '' I lied '' really I think you are '' robin said smiling down at me '' I'm not '' I said in a whiny voice.

He just laughed after he finished he kissed my cheek '' you need to sleep '' '' okay just one more question '' '' what how did you get into my room '' '' I used the vines along side the house to climb up to your balcony and you left the doors open, and I wanted to make sure you were okay '' '' okay '' I yawned '' now you need to sleep '' he said seriously.

I curled into his side and drifted off a barely heard him say '' good night princess '' …

so guys chapter two hope you like it there will be more robin and red soon sooo until next time byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3 the kitchen

**Hey guys chapter 3 I swear to god British weather is bipolar one minuet it snowing the next the sun is shining whattttttttttt anyway enough with my rambling on with the story xoxoxoxox**

**chapter 3 **

**the kitchen **

I woke up still on the sofa but robin was not besides me I looked round the room and noticed a note placed on the fire place I got up and opened it.

_It was a mistake, a mistake to kiss you I don't care for you so please don't come looking for me._

_Robin _

I read through the letter and then crumpled it up and threw it out of the balcony doors why did I trust him he is a de noir after all.

I decided to shower and get dressed I put on a strapless dress which was white with pink roses on and pink ribbon across my waist which was tied at the back with a bow and had dark pink rose pattern on with my white lace up boots with pink ribbon threaded through.

I put my hair up in a french bun and headed down the stairs to breakfast I walked in the room to be greeted by digweed and miss heliotrope stuffing her face full of food once again I then sat where I usually sit across from miss heliotrope '' and what would you like for breakfast then miss '' '' a bowl of fruit and some tea please '' digweed then rushed off.

'' good morning miss heliotrope, red '' I smiled as he remembered what I like to be called '' uncle '' digweed then set the food down in front of me I was about to start eating but wrolf came over and licked my hand then he beckoned for me to follow him with his head.

I tilted my head to the side and studied him for a moment then left the table to follow him, we walked through a series of corridors '' wrolf where are we going '' we the walked past a large mirror I looked at wrolfs reflection but stopped in my track because it was no longer a dog but a large black lion with glowing red eyes like wrolfs when we first entered the house.

I looked nervously at wrolf to see him walk down the corridor then take a left but the corridor still carried on I walked closer but up close it seemed to just be an illusion and there was the shape of a door in the wall.

I pushed it just thinking I was seeing things but it opened and I fell into a kitchen I picked myself up and looked round amazed at all the food and there was a garden with fruits and vegetables in as well.

'' marmaduke Scarlett chef of all chefs at your service little princess '' said a short man who was wearing an array of different clothings, I held out my hand for him to shake but he disappeared

I looked round for him, he then appeared in the garden '' grab us a chervil will you '' '' I'm not really surer what a chervil is '' '' never to mind I'll get it ''.

he then disappeared again, I heard a clang and turned round and marmaduke was standing on a chair and reaching up to the top of the cupboard he then ran back down at an abnormally fast speed and then proceeded to stir the pans on the oven.

I watched as he ran over to a table and started juggling fruit '' Mr Scarlett please will you stand still for one moment, somebody in this house hold must be able to answer my questions ''.

he stopped juggling and turned round to face me '' a little bit of magic has come back to the valley, you obviously haven't finished reading the book '' '' book, papa's book but uncle took it away from me '' '' ahhh in the library you will find a small volume secret doors and private lockers '' he cut off a slice of some sort of pie and handed it to me on a small plate.

'' perhaps some stargazer pie while you study '' I then walked off to the library.

After I finished reading the book I put it back into its rightful place and ran towards the kitchen I burst in and in between breaths gasped out '' marmaduke … the house … the valley its all-'' '' cursed '' he cut me off '' everything's falling apart, ever since that terrible day the two families have been totally consumed by pride and blind hatred and the only person who can break the curse is a true moon princess ''.

he handed me a vase and I put it on the windowsill '' legend tells of a little whit hoarse a mystical companion invisible so they say, to anyone but a true moon princess '' '' you mean I'm supposed to be this … I'm supposed to undo this curse '' '' time is slipping away five thousand moons to set it right '' '' STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD YOUR ALL INSANE '' I shouted and ran.

I lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling, then one of the stars shot across the ceiling and across the sky I just rolled over and went to sleep.

_I was running from what I don't know I just kept on looking behind me and I knew I had to keep on moving I was wearing a white dress and white knee high boots._

_The branches caught in my hair and tore at my dress then I was was flying __through__ the air before I hit the water … _

I shot up and looked round '' it was just a dream, it was just a dream '' I told my self '' ughh I have to get out of here '' I packed my clothes and put on a pink kimono which had a black satin belt which was tied by a bow at the front.

black lace on the collar and the arms and a floral bow pattern on the bottom It came down just above my knees and I put on my black lace up boots and put my hair in a fish tail braid with a ribbon tied in a bow on the end.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and down the long winding path way to the gate I tried to open it but it wouldn't move an inch so I walked down the grassy hill.

I headed into the forest when I heard someone whispering my name I looked round and walked backwards then I bumped into something I looked round and saw a figure wearing a strange hooded coat I screamed but the person reached out.

They grabbed my arm and pulled "Who are you?" I asked '' my name is loveday '' hmmm what a strange name "Come along," came LoveDay's voice, distracting me from my thoughts.

We walked into a small house in the tree then I heard a hiss I turned to see loveday holding a snake "Be still, don't make any sudden movements, then she mightn't be so scared '' '' how do I '' '' oh I was talking to the snake '' she then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a mirror.

"Deraniums wither and die. Rosemarie cures the shivers. Our time is meeting its end, my dear" as she spoke, an image appeared before me in the mirror, a moon covered by cloud and mist. I felt my body begin to rapidly shake, "the moon shall rise forever, my dear." The mist disappeared, as did the moon and faded into... my home, the moon was descending towards it and made contact destroying everything.

I stated to shake my head and walk backwards but love day pulled my back '' I've scared you haven't I you see I'm not used to visitors and I so do want us to be friends ''.

we were sitting on a rock "Your past is behind you, your future awaits you if you want" said LoveDay staring straight at Maria, "you decide."

"The De Noirs took the casket and we must have the key hidden away somewhere"then I thought of something '' the key '' I then pulled it out of its hold in the book '' you have to take me there '' '' were '' questioned love day '' the de niors '' …

**hey guys chapter 3 hope you like it I will try to update soon but i've got other stories to update as well but I will try to as soon as possible sooooo until then xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 captured

**Hey guys chapter 4 here hope you like it more robin in this one soooooooooo here ya go xoxoxoxo **

**chapter 4 **

**captured **

I followed loveday along the well used path, then I stopped in my tracks there was a large castle made of dull grey bricks with lots of different towers and a de nior flag on each one.

I turned to loveday to see her backing away and mumbling to her self '' loveday are you all right '' '' I can never go back there '' she said then started running '' loveday, LOVEDAY '' I shouted but she was already gone '' by myself then '' I said to my self then headed towards the castle.

I walked up a path and saw a man guarding a gate the a group of drunken men came walking up the path singing I stayed out of site until they passed through the guard then turned his back and I made my way inside I passed through the corridor towards the shouting and laughing.

I looked round the corner and saw the coeur stuffing his face full of food along with robin and other men sat on a long wooden table I could see them talking but I couldn't hear what **(guys this isn't going to be like the film) **then I heard a bird screech and then they all looked towards me I turned to run but two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me down the wooden stair case.

'' let me go '' I struggled to get free but it was no use the grip on my arms was to tight I was then pushed to my knees in front of the coeur I could see robin behind him '' how kind of you to join us moon princess '' I looked down on avoided his gaze and clutched the key in my hand tightly the coeur must have noticed this be cause he told the guards to release my arms.

'' show me what's in your hand '' '' fuck you '' I growled my head was then flung to the side and my cheek started to burn he slapped me I felt tears prick at my eyes but held them back '' now you will show me '' '' no '' I then spat in his face that just earned another hit then I felt a few traitor tears run down my cheeks.

I then tossed the key at him '' see was that so hard, ohh and she's brought us the lost key gentlemen because the terrible de niors have had the moon pearls hidden here all this time '' '' well its true isn't it your ancestors stole them ''.

'' my ancestors well perhaps we should introduce you '' I was hoisted up and robin grabbed hold of my arm and pulled my over to where his father was standing I tried to pull away from him ' why out of everyone did it have to be him '.

but I was pulled out of my thoughts by him wrapping an arm round my waist and pulling me to his chest which earned a few whistles and laughs from the men around us '' I'm sorry red '' he whispered in my ear.

'' forget it don't bother apologising and its Genevieve to you '' I spat he looked hurt but it was quickly replaced by anger '' Genevieve merryweather the last moon princess-'' he gestured to me '' sir William the very first coeur de nior '' he pointed to the coffin and robin pushed me over so I was bowing.

I could have shouted a few choice words at him because pains shot through my back and I bit my cheek to keep from screaming I wasn't really concentrating until I saw the coeur drop the key through one of the many cracks in the floor.

He opened the box and nothing was inside '' you've hidden them '' he slammed the box shut '' they were never there girl your filthy merryweather family took them before he picked up the box, but soon the final moon will rise and the de niors will feast upon revenge '' he growled.

'' now robin what do you think of her '' he gestured to me '' feisty and a bad temper she could even pass for a de nior '' '' hmm quiet right '' I looked at him and I could see he was planning something '' robin '' he called again '' you can either throw her in a cell or … keep her for your self ''.

robin smirked down at me '' I'll choose the second option it sounds more enjoyable '' there was laughter and whistling as robin pulled me down a corridor with his friends in tow '' so what are you going to do with her robin '' one of his friends asked '' he tried to lift up the bottom of my kimono but I slapped his hands away '' lets just say we're going to have some fun '' his friends left and robin pushed me through some wooden doors.

I landed on the floor and hissed in pain as my hands and knees scraped across the floor I pulled my self up and looked round there was a kind size bed with black and red sheets a large window a black chair and sofa also a chest of drawers a desk with books thrown across it and a wardrobe.

I then turned to face robin '' what was that for who the hell do you think you are '' he chuckled '' you brave given your current situation red '' '' I said its Genevieve to you robin, and how dare you act like you have feeling for me and then leave that letter '' '' look i'm sorry I thought it was wrong to be with you because I've been brought up to despise you family, but I now know I was stupid and foolish I cant get you out of my head, red please I love you '' he said grasping my face in his hands.

I leaned closer and murmured '' I love you to '' then I closed the distance I took off his hat and ran my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer …

**well guys hope you liked this chapter I will try to update soon sooooo until then byeeeeee xoxoxoxoox**


	5. Chapter 5 escape

**Hey guys sorry for not updating i've been having loads of tests n stuff going on sorry xoxoxox**

**chapter 5 **

**escape **

'' run down to the end of the corridor then turn right '' robin told me '' okay '' I then took off running as fast as I could I followed robins instructions then bolted down the stairs. '' stop her, don't let her get away '' the guards following me shouted.

I looked round but couldn't find anywhere to get out so I ran over to the nearest wall and looked over, it wasn't a high drop I would be ok. I sung my legs over the wall and jumped, I hit the ground and rolled down a hill.

I stood up and ran for the forest, I ran as fast as I could trees going past in a blur I stopped when I got to a clearing '' where am I '' I mumbled.

**Sorry its so short but I have writers block and this is the best I could come up with the next chapter will be longer I promise xoxoxoxo**


End file.
